Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network devices and services. One area of development is premium communication channels, such as premium short message service (PSMS), for handling users' payments for products and/or services available over networks. For example, a user may download a ringtone, a wallpaper or logo to a mobile phone via PSMS services. PSMS is the most widely available payment channel that allows operators to charge subscribers. Subscribers are charged either when they send a short code text message (Mobile Originated or MO billing) or when they receive a message or response (Mobile Terminated or MT billing). PSMS revenues are shared by the server provider, the aggregator, the third party billing service provider, and the network operator. In most situations, PSMS messaging can be handled by a client application at the user device automatically and independently without any user interaction. However, when the SMS/PSMS message is blocked due to user-specific, operator-specific, and/or country-specific restrictions, the client application does not know how to handle different kinds of status messages with respect to the SMS/PSMS message. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to facilitating the status message handling process in such environments.